Who You're Meant To Be With
by Kayleigh Diane
Summary: Sometimes, your whole life seems to lead you to that one person. That one person who means more to you than anything else. But straying from that path can be very easy, and people, special people, can get in the way of who you're mean to be with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Snow was falling thick and fast around the castle of Hogwarts, covering the grounds in what sometimes appeared to be a fluffy white blanket. Although the fifth years knew that they should have been revising for those oh-so-important OWLs, they couldn't help becoming distracted by the first snow of the year, and the snowballs that the Weasley twins were enchanting to fly at the windows of Gryffindor tower weren't helping.

Harry and Ron spoke in whispered tones, glancing nervously at Hermione as they tried to decide what their best escape tactic would be. No matter how much revising they did, Hermione still would not them leave and they both knew it, which left somehow managing to trick her as their only option. One problem; tricking Hermione was not something easily done.

"We could use your invisibility cloak?" Ron suggested, hurriedly grabbing his quill and taking a few notes when Hermione scowled at him.

"It'll be a struggle to get us both under there. I'm sure someone saw my foot a few weeks ago." Harry frowned, "we could still give it a go. What do we have to lose?"

Ron stifled a laugh.

"I'm just going to get my potions book." Harry said, standing quickly and knocking over Ron's pot of ink as he did so. Shiny black liquid covered his just started Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, seeping through the thick parchment.

"I'll just to get-" Ron trailed off as he began to walk away, getting faster the further away he was.

"Yeah, me too." Harry chased after him, looking back nervously when he reached the staircase. Shaking her head, Hermione closed her Ancient Runes book, seeing straight through their admittedly pathetic plan. Minutes later, she heard a muffled gasp of pain and a few whispered words.

"Ouch! Ron, watch what you're doing!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood up, blocking the exit through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Nice try, boys." She said as they pulled off the cloak, each blaming the other for their failed escape.

"Please Hermione, we've done loads!" Ron pleaded, eying what he could see of the grounds out of the window longingly, having been forced back into his seat by a stubborn Hermione.

Ignoring them pointedly, she continued with her note making, not even raising her eyes to look at him. They'd thank her, in the end.

"Hermione!" Fred called, chasing after her. Unusually, his win was not with him. She looked at the tall red-head, unable to hold back a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sunday morning Hermione, you made Ron and Harry study all of yesterday. Can't you at least let them have a little fun for today?" Fred smiled, eyes hopeful.

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" She frowned, her brow furrowed.

"No, I just thought they might like to relax a little. You, too. You've been yourself so stressed lately." Reaching for her wrist, he led her to the nearest window, which offered a spectacular view of the snow covered grounds, "look at it out there, Hermione."

"It looks beautiful." Hermione admitted, leaning subconsciously on his shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered, so quietly that Hermione was unsure if that was what he'd actually said.

"I suppose we could spare a few hours..."

Grinning broadly, Fred swept her into his arms, spinning her around so that she squealed loudly, wriggling as she tried to escape.

"Fred Weasley, put me down!"

Dodging out of the way of a well aimed snowball that Ginny had launched in her direction, Hermione began to doubt her decision to join their 'fun'. Teaming up with Fred and George, as well as a few other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, had at first seemed like the best idea, but now she realised that it meant facing Ginny, who became surprisingly fierce during the game.

Fred retaliated by throwing a rather large and compacted ball of snow at her, but she dodged it expertly, letting it hit Ron squarely in the face instead. Ginny broke into a fit of giggles as Ron complained loudly, holding his gloved hands over his face protectively, giving the twins chance to pound her with a torrent of snowballs.

"Run!" Fred yelled at Hermione, knowing that his sister's response would be anything but gentle. Not needing to be told twice, Hermione trudged as quickly as she could through the thick snow, the blocks of ice that Ginny was now throwing narrowly missing her.

Slipping to the ground, she scrambled behind a thick trunked oak tree, the nearest place that could provide any kind of protection. Watching as George protected Fred from being attacked as he knelt on the icy ground, topping up their supply of snow balls, Hermione didn't realise that someone had already claimed the protection of this tree until she backed into them, her body still on the ground.

"Watch it, Granger." Draco drawled, barely looking up from his book.

"Oh... Umm... I'm sorry... I'll just... Go." She stuttered, never having been alone in the Sytherin's presence.

"Stay, if you like. No snowballs will get you here." Draco offered, though even he did not know why. Had it been Harry, Ron, or any other Gryffindor, he would have cursed them to hell and back, but Hermione seemed different. Malfoy had long thought she was better suited to the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, but where the sorting hat placed her was beyond the power of even the wealthiest of families.

Sitting beside him cautiously, Hermione peered at the book, curious as to what he was reading.

"Isn't spying over someone's shoulder a little rude?" He questioned, surprised that she had chosen to stay.

"I'm sorry-"

"Very apologetic, aren't you, Granger? Is that because Potter isn't here to protect your curvy behind?" Draco smirked as she gasped, clearly offended by the comment. "Nothing wrong with having a curvy ass." He laughed, turning a page of the book.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked, choosing to ignore him pompous comments.

"'A Complete Guide to the Dark Arts'." Draco told her sarcastically, closing the book to show her the cover. "What do you think? It's 'Defensive Magical Theory'. As shocking as this may appear, Granger, I would actually like to pass my OWLs, unlike your friends over there." He sneered, placing the book down beside him. Hermione remained silent, playing with the hem of her pale blue scarf. Sighing, she stretched her legs out in front of her, wishing she was back inside but not wanting to leave.

"Nervous, Granger?" Draco questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"No! Why would I be nervous?" She replied defensively, avoiding his eyes.

"It's not often that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor talk without it ending in a duel."

Hermione contemplated the thought, wondering why she had actually stayed. He was right; Slytherin's and Gryffindors generally did not mix unless forced to, unless they wanted a duel. Yet here they were.

Eventually, Draco stood, offering his hand to Hermione to help her to her feet. Taking it hesitantly, she let him pull her up, not expecting to be in such close proximity to him for so long.

Their chests met briefly and Hermione stepped back quickly, but Draco placed his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. Looking up at him in surprise, Hermione found that his eyes were on her parted lips.

"Draco?"

"You don't belong in Gryffindor, Hermione. You're much too spectacular for that.

Hermione smiled, definitely not accustomed to this side of the young Malfoy.

"Well, thank you, but..." She trailed off as his head lowered to hers, mouths almost meeting in an unexpected kiss. Heart racing, Hermione closed her eyes, only to find herself released from his grip.

"See you around, Granger."

Silently, he reached for the book he had left on the hard ground and walked away, leaving Hermione dumbstruck and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Folding her arms across her chest, Hermione attempted to stop the harsh chattering of her teeth. After an 'unfortunate' incident involving the Weasley twins, Professor Snape and a large amount of foul smelling shampoo, the headmaster had reluctantly began stationing prefects in the gloomy dungeons. Not that a solitary fifth year stood any chance of stopping the red haired twins from doing anything. Sighing, Hermione yawned into her hand, wondering when the next prefect would arrive to take her place so that she could begin her rounds of the upper parts of the castle. Whoever it was, they were obviously running late.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she began to think up the many reasons that she could give Professor Dumbledore in order to stop this ridiculous protection they were giving to Severus.

"I thought you were intelligent, Granger." A smooth voice drawled behind her, startling her. She spun around, surprised to see that Malfoy wore only jeans and a fitted grey shirt, despite the harsh cold, a small smile playing on his lips. They hadn't spoken since the near kiss in the grounds three weeks previously. Their eyes had met across the Great Hall on a few occasions, but Hermione had looked away hurriedly, unable to see his smirk and questioning eyebrows as she blushed an attractive shade of pink.

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?" Hermione said defensively, as she did when anyone questioned her intelligence.

"Surely a witch of your intellect knows a spell that has the ability to keep her warm? I have seen those small fires of yours, Granger. You've been doing them since first year." Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly as Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson. She fumbled for her wand, which was stowed in one of the deep pockets of her woollen cardigan, but Draco beat her, his wand already pointing at her chest. Whispering a short incantation, he smirked at the clearly nervous witch before him. Hermione felt a strange warmth start to fill her body. It started at her chest, where the tip of Malfoy's wand had been, spreading outwards to her arms and legs before the comforting heat filled her previously numb fingers and toes. A small contented sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

"You do know it's almost midnight, don't you, Granger? You should be tucked up in bed like the rest of you goody-two-shoes Gryffindor's."

Hermione gasped, her eyes wide.

"You're lying, Malfoy. I have not been stood here all that time." She said accusingly.

"Maybe your mind is too occupied. Thinking of anyone, Granger? Maybe one of your Weasley friends? Not Ronald. Ginny maybe? That would be an interesting sight to see."

Narrowing her eyes, she prepared to defend herself but no words came from her open mouth. Yes, she was thinking of someone, she'd been thinking of him near constantly for a few weeks, but he wasn't a Weasley. The man that filled her thoughts was blonde, not ginger. A snake, not a lion. Before Hermione had chance to force herself to speak, Draco had placed his right ring finger over his lips, signalling for her to stay quiet.

"I will speak to some of my students tomorrow, Professor." Snape was saying as he stalked down the corridor.

"Thank you ever so much, Severus. You are such an asset to this failing school. The Inquisitorial Squad will aid us in our journey to make this school great again. The Minister for magic suggested the idea for the group to me personally the last time that we had tea together." Umbridge replied sweetly, her heavy footfalls struggling to keep up with the long, graceful strides of the potions master. "You will have the Vertaserum to me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Professor." Snape replied, slowing his strides, if only slightly.

"Then I bid you goodnight."

"Quick, run!" Draco whispered to Hermione, pointing in the direction from with he had come. Not needing to be told twice, she sprinted down the long corridor, stopping only when she had rounded the corner. Peering back around the bend, she saw that Draco was once again leaning against the wall, a round, green apple held in his long fingers. Slowly, he pierced the crisp skin with his pearly white teeth, half closing his eyes as he savoured the sweetness of its juice.

"Mr Malfoy? What are you doing here/" Snape asked as he rounded the corner, spotting the fifth year, though he didn't speak as harshly as he would have done had he found any other pupil out of bed at such a time.

"I'm enjoying this beautiful apple, Professor. Would you like some?" Holding out the half eaten piece of fruit, Draco forced back a smirk at the look of confused disgust on his head of house's face.

"No, thank you, Malfoy." Severus replied, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Now you should be getting back to your dormitory, before someone else spots you."

"Following me, Granger?" Draco said, giving her one of his signature smirks as he stopped suddenly and turned to face her, watching her stumble and drop her books in the process.

"What? No! Of course not!" Kneeling to pick up the several heavy books that were scattered across the stone floor or the wide corridor, she was shocked when he moved to help her. Grabbing most of the books before she even had chance, Draco started down the corridor, heading for the library.

"'Advanced Muggle Studies'? What do you need the for?" He questioned sceptically, looking at the faded gold lettering on the side of the topmost book.

"I like to read about the wizarding view of muggles. It's quite interesting, actually." Hermione's voice took on the informative tone that annoyed so many people. "Did you know –" Trailing off as Draco scoffed, she made a small 'humph' sound as they entered the library, he shoulders squaring stubbornly. She grabbed the top two books and stalked off in search of their correct places on the many dusty shelves while Draco just dropped the remaining volumes on an end table and followed her down one of the aisles. Watching as she stretched on to her tip-toes as she struggled to replace the larger of the books on a high shelf, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Nice jeans, Granger."

Finally managing to place the book in its right place, she turned to face him, her hands on her hips. About to retaliate, her anger melted at the sight of the delicate curve of his mouth as he smiled.

"Meet me by the lake at eight o'clock tonight, Granger. Make sure you're alone." Once again, he turned and walked away without a word, leaving her dumbstruck and confused.


End file.
